The invention relates to a plug connector
modules for constructing modular plug connectors. Multiple, similar or diverse plug connector modules are combined into one plug connector. The plug connector can thus be formed and configured with a high degree of flexibility.
Plug connector modules are either inserted directly in a plug connector housing or inserted and fixed initially in a so-called modular frame. The modular frame is then mounted in the plug connector housing with the plug connector modules that are received in the said modular frame.
A plurality of plug connector modules for modular plug connectors are already known from the prior art. Said plug connector modules vary in their size, number of contact means that are received, dimensions of the contact means and type of contact means. Depending upon the embodiment of the plug connector module, said plug connector module can be used to transmit for example signals and currents of a digital, analogue, electrical, pneumatic, optical or hydraulic nature.